User talk:KrytenKoro
Regarding the Enemy pages I believe that it would be better if we merge Nelo Angelo with Vergil's article, and create a new article like Nelo Angelo(Enemy), Vergil (enemy) you know, for listing out their battle strategies. same goes for Agnus, etc.etc. Apply to storyline bosses only, one-shot bosses and minions strategies can be written on their enemy pages, thoughts?--NeloAngelo 01:08, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Helpe with ParserFuctions Hi there! The code is alright. What you're doing wrong is you're not assigning the value to the variable you're switching against. :) Instead of doing : use : Alternatively, you could replace the } in the switch statement with } and then include the template the way you're doing it now. But that makes the second parameter (boss) mandatory for the third one to work. Good luck. Best regards, Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) contact if you ever want to talk or need help, i'm on AIM as "DasUberfuzzy" and irc as uberfuzzy (usually atleast in #wikia, #eq2i, and #wikia-gaming) --Uberfuzzy 22:10, 25 February 2008 (UTC) CreatePage note Hullo! This a quick note to mention we've activated the new tool on your wiki - please visit here for more info! Kirkburn (talk) 19:15, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Stop it!!! Next time while deleting a image, make sure you checked the links before deleting, look at Lady's page. It's a mess.--NeloAngelo 12:38, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Disambig The info-box problem gave me a hard time, so I decided ask about your thoughts; We could make disambiguation pages, ie: Nevan's page could be an article showing two links, the character and the devil arm, the character gets the info box while the devil arm gets the DA infobox. Thoughts?--NeloAngelo 09:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Good point.--NeloAngelo 09:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) very well then I shall edit whatever I see fit, and you do whatever you see fit. We edit our own manual of style, without touching or tainting each others.--NeloAngelo 05:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning up some of my edits, I just wanted to get the style page up and running. Also I don't know anything about vandalizing Alastor, I didn't edit that page nor did I vandalize Pandora. Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC)Archnite256Archnite256 02:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Good Job Wow, consider me blown away, good job upon chewing away annons helpful (and detailed to boot) edits, and making another factory article. Good job. -_---NeloAngelo 06:37, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Shall Never Surrender. Yes, I had to use the " " thing from another website. Mainly because I don't know how to use a "Enter" here, such as what happened when I first created Shall Never Surrender page. Deimel Longshot 11:55, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Blue Rose Good catch on Lady's SMG and Pistol reload, I completely forgot about that heh. I need to play 3 again. Berial ok, so you want what part of what page on what other page? --Uberfuzzy 21:59, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for cleaning my Gilgamesh thingy and change the name of Echidna. I'm just wondering, the site would be more interesting if we can putting some gameplay articles to Devil May Cry 4 category. And possibly clean up DMC4 a little bit, right now it's just a page of its storyline. Sweet~~ That's cool then. I'll see what I can add to make this wiki more interesting. And I was thinking of even including things like how to do jump cancel moves with each weapon. Well, it's bedtime for me, I'll come and add some more stuffs tomoro. I am pretty new to this wiki thing, only just found it today, haha. So i might need people like you to maybe clean my sloppy styles. And thanks again.